Romantic
by Let'swatchanime
Summary: You have a splitting headache but with a few sweet words can your lovely boyfriend Ren help out? (Ren x Reader)


"Little lamb?" Ren looks at you as you lay on his bed with your eyes closed.  
"Yeah?" You ask not opening your eyes. You had a spitting headache and the whole entire room was spinning.  
"Is something the matter?" He asks putting a hand on your forehead.  
"No, I'm okay. I just have a headache.." You answer sighing.  
"I'll get you an aspirin." Ren stands up and kisses your forehead.  
"Thanks..." You roll onto your side and groan.  
"Here." He sits back down and you sit up and take the water and pill from him.  
"Thanks." You repeat taking the pill. You set the glass of water down and lean your head against Ren shoulder.  
"Can you kill me?" You ask groaning again.  
"No I can't kill you." He thinks for a moment. "but change the two_ L's_ to _S's_ and I can." He smiles kissing you. His movements are slow and gentle as he gently slides his hands over your waist. "How does your head feel?" He asks after a while of kissing.  
"The medicine helped, thanks."  
"Welcome." He smiles again and nibbles your earlobe, "anything for you lady." You blush darkly. "Masato wont be home for a while.." Ren leans against the wall. "Wanna play checkers?" He jokes. You laugh. "How 'bout chess?" You laugh again.  
"Shut up.." You whisper pressing your lips against his.  
"What about bingo?" His joking continues. "We could have a tickle fight." He picks you up, "of course I only said that because I always win those."  
"Ack! R-ren!" You laugh as he tickles you. "S-stop!" You yell laughing. "I can't even fight back!" You squirm laughing loudly. "Aha! R-ren!"  
"You''re so cute.." He nuzzles your neck and slowly stops tickling you.  
"S-shut up.." You blush and wrap your arms around his neck.  
"I love you~" Ren chuckles.  
"I-I love you too.." You look at the ceiling. "Then look at_ me_." He pouts giving a thumbs down. You look at him blushing darkly.  
"You're just so..whats the word._.pretty_..?"  
You blush darker.  
"No no that's not enough.._beautiful_?" He leans back in thought puffing his cheeks out and knitting his eyebrows together.  
"That's still not right.._.sexy_..this is hard.." You blush at the word sexy no one had called you that in your whole entire life.  
"Oh I got it!" Ren slapped the side of his fist against his palm. You look up at him bracing yourself for something truly embarrassing.  
"_Perfect_." Ren says in a husky whisper near your ear.  
"Uwah!" You blush past the tips of your ears and fall off the bed. Ren starts laughing and offers you a hand. "Sorry, here get up." He pulls you up by your waist but doesn't set you down on the bed. "So what's one word you'd use to describe_ me_?" His lips brush your ear as he speaks.  
"Uhm..I..it's well that word is.." You think for a moment wrapping your legs around his back and resting your cheek on his shoulder. "Romantic.." You finish your sentence in a breathy whisper at the nape of his neck sending a shiver down his spine. You blow on his back and he shivers again, "q-quit it!" He squirms. You chuckle and blow on his ear.  
"Ah! Hey s-stop that!" He shakes his head.  
"Or I'll punish you." He gives a husky whisper pressing his lips to your ear. You blush darkly. I always went like this you'd see who could get the other to squirm the most, -he usually won-.  
"So lamb, what was the word you used?" He asks in the same tone. "R-romantic.." You blush darkly and squirm in his arms.  
"Romantic? I like that.." He kisses down your neck and you blush. He pulls the sleeve of your shirt down and kisses along your shoulder. "R-ren.." You stammer turning a dark shade of red. He kisses you hotly and runs his hands slowly over your waist and back. "You're so cute." Ren smiles. "Close your eyes." He orders. You do. "I love you." He leans forward and kisses you again.

* * *

**(: ILY REN! ILYSM! Ughh this was so much fun to write~~~ WEE ANYWHOO~ Hoped you like this one (: anyother character requests? feel free to ask. Hugs n' Kisses ~Let's Watch Anime (: Desu **


End file.
